


Role Reversal

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Dangan Ronpa and blah blah blahblahblah.</p><p>I do give thanks to my friend Nick, who while I was talking with on Skype I came up with the idea to do this.</p><p>Also no matter what I tried, I couldn't think of a good summary for this, sorry bout that.</p></blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Kirigiri gave a breath through her nose, sitting down on her partner's bed, looking at the smiling face of Naegi. "You're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you in private." Naegi nodded, tilting his head a little in curiosity. "I am kinda curious, is...something wrong?" He frowned at her, his eyebrow furrowing in concern.   
  
Kirigiri shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face. "No no, it's nothing wrong, but um...well I just wanted to know what your plans are after we escape." Naegi blinked a little, thinking a little. "Well I'm not gonna just up and leave you once we escape if that's what you're thinking, but I was wondering if we could look for my family, I know we have a lot of work to do, but y'know..." He trailed off a little, scratching his cheek. Kirigiri nodded, moving over and grabbing his hands. "Don't worry Naegi-kun, I'll make sure they'll be found."  
  
Naegi nodded, his face lighting up in happiness. "U-Uh, thanks Kirigiri-chan, but um, is that all?" Kirigiri shook her head, her face turning back into the serious one Naegi was accustomed too. "Well no...I was wondering..If one thing leads to another and we have....kids..well...I feel the need to warn you, I'm not..that good with children to be honest."  
  
Naegi took in what she said, and beamed kindly. "I got an idea." Kirigiri raised an eyebrow, curious as to what her lover had to offer. "Oh? And what would that be?" Naegi grinned at this. "Well..why don't I be the mom and you be the dad?"  
  
This took her by surprise, she didn't expect THAT. "You want...to be the mom? Naegi-kun um...I don't think that's.." Naegi laughed a little, shaking his head. "No no no, I mean that, I can handle all of the things moms do, and you can handle all of the things dads do, kind of like a role reversal you know?"  
  
Kirigiri thought this over, nodding her head a little. "I...suppose that could work. You DO sort of act like a mom now that I think about it." Naegi felt his cheeks burn red. "I-Is that uh...a bad thing or.." Kirigiri chuckled a little, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Good thing, now let's grab something to eat before everyone else gets there."  
  
The male nodded, and stood up, and both walked over to the door, which Kirigiri opened, smiling teasingly. "Ladies first." Naegi rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek, raising his voice a few octaves. "Why thank you dear." Kirigiri snorted a little, and the two made their way to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa and blah blah blahblahblah.
> 
> I do give thanks to my friend Nick, who while I was talking with on Skype I came up with the idea to do this.
> 
> Also no matter what I tried, I couldn't think of a good summary for this, sorry bout that.


End file.
